Just friends
by chlark
Summary: Mac falls for Dick..
1. Chapter 1

**Just friends**

Mac would have never thought in a million years, that she would end up having feelings for her dead boyfriend's brother. After Cassidy's suicide, things had been, well different around Neptune.

Why Mac had ended up at Dick's front door the day after it happened, she didn't know. Maybe it was because Dick had cared about Cassidy as much as she had .. Even though Dick never talked about him, she knew he missed him.

**Flashback**

Mac couldn't believe that it was Cassidy who had been behind the bus crash. She didn't want to believe it either. She sat on her bed waiting, not quite sure for what. She knew one thing; she couldn't stay here any longer, not alone. She rushed out of the house, heading to her car.

Mac pulled up in front of the Casablancas house. It's now or never Mac, she told herself. If anyone would know how she felt right now, Dick was the one. She got out of the car slowly, hurring up to the front door. She knocked three times and it didn't take long until Dick opened the door.

To her surprise he didn't say anything, but nodded his head as a welcome in sign. She followed him down the hallway and up the stairs. They ended up in Dick's bedroom, where Mac sat down on the bed. Dick went over to his mini-fridge and took out two beers, threw one at her and opened the other one to himself.

"You've done this before?" she said to him, trying to get the never-existing conversation going.  
"Yeah," he mumbled, taking sip from his bottle.  
"Not much of a talker then?" she said slowly.  
Dick looked at her and sat down on the bed, "My brother is dead. He is a murderer! What do you expect me to say?"  
"I'm sorry, I know it's hard," Mac said.  
"Dude! You don't know! Dick said, he got of the bed and emptyed the bottle in his hand.  
"I keep thinking that if I was only nicer to him, maybe this wouldn't have happened."  
"It would have happened, one way or the other. No one saw this coming" Mac said, but was cut of by Dick.  
"We should have known!"

**End Flashback**

Since that night they had been hanging out almost every day. But never in public, Mac sometimes thought Dick was embarrassed over their friendship. If you could call it that, all they over did together was watch TV and talk about meaningless things. But she kept it to herself, not wanting to ruin anything between them.

Mac stood outside the Casablancas house. She didn't know if she wanted to meet Dick today, because she had promised herself that next time she would run into him; she would tell him how she felt. She didn't exactly know how it happend, but something about Dick was intriguing. She hated not being able to talk to him at school, but when they would meet each other in secret all her irritation vanished.  
"Why wouldn't he like you? Your real name is Cindy aka Manila Whore Barbie," she thought to herself.

She was used to just enter the house now, without knocking first. Dick had been complaining about how annoying it was to get up from the sofa and down to answer the door. Damn, that boy was lazy! So she just opened the door and set off to his bedroom. She felt nervous, but at the same time Mac suddenly felt an inner strength; she was going to tell Dick what she felt about him.

She had reached her destination: Dick's bedroom. The door was slightly open, and she could hear someone laughing. She pushed the door open and was about to scream "Here I am! Your Mac-tastic friend." (like she always did, because she knew it made him laught); when she saw Madison on top of Dick, kissing his neck. Mac's heart dropped, her mouth was suddenly very dry and didn't know what to say. Then Dick noticed the black haired girl, his expression was somewhat confusing to her. But she couldn't stay there, she didn't want Madison to see her so  
she turned around and stormed out as fast as she could. Tears streaming down her face, she made her way out to her car. How could she be so stupid? Guys like Dick didn't like girls like Mac.

Back in Dick's bedroom, Madison was still kissing Dick's neck. He didn't know what to do, his down-parts was screaming to just forget about Mac's hurt face and get it on with Madison. But his heart told him differently. He pushed Madison off, hoping it wasen't too late: he wanted to go after Mac. Wanted to explain. He got of his bed as fast as he could, running downstairs and out the door. But it was too late, she was gone …


	2. Chapter 2

_Back in Dick's bedroom, Madison was still kissing Dick's neck. He didn't know what to do, his down-parts was screaming to just forget about Mac's hurt face and get it on with Madison. But his heart told him differently. He pushed Madison off, hoping it wasen't too late: he wanted to go after Mac. Wanted to explain. He got of his bed as fast as he could, running downstairs and out the door. But it was too late, she was gone …_

«Perfect,» Mac thought to herself. It had started to rain and it was hard to keep an eye on the road with both the rain and the tears streaming down her face. How could she been so stupid? Dick had never felt anything else for her than pity, she was sure of it. The rain was still pouring down hard on her windshield making it hard to see. Suddenly something jumped into the road, probably just a cat, but she lost control of the car trying to brake down and ended up in a ditch.

«Fuck,» Dick said outloud. If he only had gone after her the moment he saw her, he would have had the chance to explain. It started to rain and Dick hurried back inside not sure what to do next.  
«I could go after Mac and explain, but on the other hand I have an extremely hot girl upstairs.» he thought to himself making his way back upstairs. He could always wait to talk to Mac, she would always be there, Madison was another case. No matter how hard he tried to change his way of action, he always fell back to the less moral ones.  
«Where did you go?» Madison said sharply when he entered the bedroom «I was doing my best work on you, babe,» she pouted.  
«Uum, I had to get .. this,» he said pulling a condom out of his pocket. He always had one, but it was the best thing he could come up with.  
«Well, what are you waiting for? Come on over here!» Madison said with a hungry smile.

Mac opened her eyes slowly, her whole body hurting. The last thing she could remember was the cat jumping out in the road. Now her car was in a ditch and she was pretty sure something was broken. Either her arm or her foot, or maybe both. She raised her head and saw that she had crached into a tree.  
«Fuck,» she trying to stay calm. She got out of the car, not sure what do to next. She managed to fish out her cellphone from her jacket pocket and dialed the number to the hospital.

Dick and Madison laid beside each other breathing hard. Madison knew what Dick was thinking and said to him «It wasen't that good, it was OK.» He didn't feel hurt, most guys would, but Dick didn't care what came out of Madison's mouth.  
Her mobile started to ring and she got out of bed to answer it.  
«Hey girl,» Madison said. Dick wished she would leave, but then she said something that caught is intrest.  
«She crashed her car? What an idiot!» she laughed. Madison kept talking on the phone, while Dick was getting impatient. He wondered who Madison was talking about, finally she hung up the phone.  
«Can you believe it? That freak of a girl Mac or whatever crashed her car. Shelly was driving by when she got picked up by the ambulance,» she was still talking, but all Dick could hear was «Mac crashed her car..» over and over again in his head. If he only had gone after her like he thought about, but no, he had to follow the orders from the lower brain. He cursed himself while he was rushing out of the house, hearing Madison's voice behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_...«Mac crashed her car..» over and over again in his head. If he only had gone after her like he thought about, but no, he had to follow the orders from the lower brain. He cursed himself while he was rushing out of the house, hearing Madison's voice behind him._

Mac was in the hospital, feeling sick and heartbroken. It wasn't only her heart that was broken, her arm was too and she had gotten a light concussion, nothing major. But still, it didn't feel good. She cursed herself for being so stupid, driving of the road because of a small cat? That was just plain silly. She wondered if Dick knew about her accident, she had seen some girls from Neptune High driving by as she was getting into the ambulance. Word spread fast around town.

Dick stood outside the hospital, not sure if he should go in or not. He didn't even know why he felt so bad, he wasn't used to this emotion: Guilt. But in his heart he knew why he felt the way he did, he had hurt somebody he cared for. Then again he didn't want to hurt her more than he already had done. How did you tell a friend who obviously liked you that you didn't like them back? He thought to himself. He really wished that he had the same feelings for her as she did for him. The cold, hard truth was that he didn't.

"Hey" Dick came into view. Mac tried to smile, but all she could see was Dick and Madison together.  
"Hey" she whispered, trying to be brave.  
"I heard what happened" he continued, but he wasn't looking at her. He kept his eye on the floor. It was easier that way.  
"I'm sorry you walked in like that, dude. You should really learn how to knock!" He was trying to make her laugh, but it didn't work.  
"Uum, well, Mac. The thing is." There was no easy way, was there? He thought to himself, finally taking his gaze from the floor and looking at her instead.  
"You don't have to say anything, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I was stupid to ever think that you would ever see me as anything else than a friend." Mac said, she has known what he was going to tell her even before he had started to speak. She could both see and feel it. A single tear fell from her eye, making Dick uncomfortable. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, leaving Mac behind in tears.

_**So guys, this is the last chapter of the story. I know, depressing huh? That's just the way it came out. I hope you wont get mad at me, besides I'm thinking of making a more fun and not so depressing story about the two of them. So keep checking for new stories.**_


End file.
